Unfaithful
by gleelover2007
Summary: Finn is crushed when he learns Rachel is cheating on him. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson was on top of the world, he was the starting quarterback for the Ohio Buckeyes, his best friend Puck played wide receiver and he had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world Rachel Berry by his side. He smiled as he pulled her chair out for her and took the seat across from her.

"Finn this is so fancy," Rachel beamed as she looked around the restaurant.

Finn had taken her to a fancy restaurant down the street from their dorms called The Glowing Lantern, it was one of the most expensive places in town but Finn didn't care he loved Rachel and was willing to do everything to prove it.

Finn smiled, "well you deserve the best," he said as he reached across the table and took her hand.

Rachel beamed, "you're so good to me."

Finn gave her his half smile which she adored. "I'm really happy whenever I'm around you."

Rachel beamed, "I'm really happy too."

Finn smiled wider as the waiter delivered their food.

After Finn paid for their meal he took Rachel's hand and led her out of the restaurant. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Rachel smiled, "sounds perfect." She interlaced their fingers as she and Finn headed towards a local park.

"There's a shooting star, make a wish," Finn said as he pointed towards the sky.

Rachel closed her eyes and smiled as she made her wish.

Finn smiled as he watched her. "What did you wish for?"

"For you to win your big game, what about you?"

"This right here," Finn smiled as he placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

Rachel beamed as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the stars.

"Are you cold?" Finn asked as he felt Rachel shiver.

They were on their way back towards the dorms and the temperature had dropped drastically all of a sudden making little puffs of air flow from their mouths.

Rachel shivered as she nodded, "yes,"

Finn pulled on his coat and wrapped it around her. Rachel smiled as she pulled it around her tighter and breathed in his scent.

"I wish you didn't have a test tomorrow we could watch a movie," Finn said as he and Rachel stood outside of her dorm.

Rachel frowned, "yeah it does suck, I'm sorry baby."

Finn smiled, "don't be I understand."

Rachel beamed as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Finn smiled, "I love you too, sweet dreams."

Rachel watched him go before closing her door. She smiled when she heard a familiar ring tone blasting from her phone.

"Hey baby."

"Hey sexy," Puck said from the other end.

Rachel smiled as she crawled under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Lying in bed wishing you were next to me," Rachel said with a frown.

"I wish I could be too baby."

Rachel beamed, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Puck said. "It's getting late, I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too."

Rachel beamed as she set her phone down and shut off her lamp surrounding herself in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn smiled at he looked over towards Rachel who was singing along to the musical they were watching. He knew something was up with her she just couldn't quite put his finger on as to what it was.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked him with a smile.

Finn grinned, "I'm with you aren't I?"

Rachel beamed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I will go get us refills" Rachel said as she got up and took both of their glasses to the kitchen.

Finn paused the movie and stretched as he looked around Rachel's dorm, his eyes scanned all the pictures of him and Rachel taken throughout the years but one in particular caught his eye, he got up and examined it closer it was of him, Puck and Rachel after then won their first game. He noticed how Puck smiled at Rachel instead of the camera and his mind flashed back to when he saw what he thought was a hicky but Rachel swore was a bruise.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she handed Finn his cup.

"Just looking at your pictures," Finn said as he leaned in to kiss Rachel.

Rachel giggled as she pulled away, "let's just watch the movie."

Finn nodded as he took a seat next to Rachel.

Rachel's phone getting going off every twenty minutes indicating she had a text it was starting to annoy Finn. "Look if you need to get your phone I won't mind, it's probably important if they keep texting."

Rachel shot him a sad look, "It will only be a minute promise," she said as she went into the bathroom.

Finn frowned he found it weird Rachel just didn't answer her phone in front of him like she usually did, but he just shook it off and paused the movie again.

Rachel made sure Finn was occupied and the door was shut before she called Puck.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Puck said angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm with Finn."

"What?"

"Well he is my boyfriend please don't be mad at me I love him too and I hate hurting him," Rachel cried into the phone. She could hear Puck sigh. "Noah are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here baby and I know you hate it, I do too he's my best friend I just can't stay away from you."

Rachel smiled, "I know what you mean. I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel hung up the phone and wiped away tears she didn't realize were falling.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as he rushed over to comfort her.

Rachel had to think up a lie and fast, "yeah it was uhh my dad he is sick."

Finn pulled Rachel into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Rachel wiped her nose, "thanks babe."

"Anything I can do?" Finn asked as he rubbed Rachel's back.

Rachel shrugged him off, "I just need a minute."

Finn watched as she set her phone down and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Suddenly her phone went off again, thinking it was her dad Finn grabbed it and saw a text from Puck. Text me when he's gone it said. Finn shook with anger as he stared at the bathroom door, so it's true she is cheating on me. He threw the phone down as his heart broke. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.


	3. Word From the Author

Alright for all you who are bashing my story and writing hateful things, such as calling me and bitch and a cunt, here's some advice don't read my story! The story is called Unfaithful and it states plain as day in the description that Finn is being cheating on! Once again if you don't like the story keep on scrolling. For those who like thank you ya'all rock!

Best Wishes

Gleelover2007 :D


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel smiled as she looked over at Finn who was heading in her direction with a cup of coffee, he handed her the cup and kissed her cheek as he took a seat across from her.

"I missed you last night," Rachel pouted, you just left."

Finn looked away, "sorry my mom called, she needed help with something," he lied.

Rachel reached across the table and took his hand. "I hope everything is okay now."

Finn gave her a half smile, "of course it is, "he lied once again.

Rachel beamed, "great well I have to get to class, I will call you later." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her books before rushing out the door.

Finn ran his hand threw his hair before getting up and heading towards the gym.

"Are you okay bro?" Puck asked after Finn dropped another pass.

Finn shook his head, "what?"

Puck threw the ball down in frustration, "get it together man."

Finn nodded as he grabbed his bag and stormed out.

Puck just shook his head as he gathered the footballs.

Flashback:

"I love you," Rachel had said for the first time as she and Finn lay in his bed.

Finn smiled lovingly at her as he turned towards her and whispered, "I love you too."

"I'm so proud of you."

Finn grinned as he leaned over and kissed Rachel deeply.

Present:

Five years we have been together and I have the sinking feeling it is all about to come to an end, Finn thought as he walked towards his room.

"Hey man wait up," Puck called.

Finn stopped as he waited for Puck to catch up. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the gym. Something is bothering you and when you're ready to talk about it, I will be here for you."

Finn smiled, "thanks man."

Puck slapped him on the back, "what are brothers for."

Finn laughed as he watched his best friend jog away.

"He decided to call Rachel as he entered hos room, but it went straight to voicemail, must still be in class he thought as he set the phone down and walked over to his desk.

He began looking at all the pictures of him and Rachel from when they first started dating till now, he loved her with everything inside of him and he swore he would make it work. Even if it kills me he thought to himself. He smiled when he heard the familiar ring tone just can't stop loving you blasting from his phone indicating Rachel was calling.

"Hey baby," he said as he picked up.

"Hey Hun sorry class ran late," Rachel said as she walked to her car.

"No it's okay I understand," Finn said with a smile as he sat on his bed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and have dinner and watch a movie? I could cook your favorite spaghetti and meatballs."

Finn couldn't help the smile that flashed across his face, "I would love that."

"Great see you at seven," Rachel said as she hung up."

Finn smirked as he set his phone, maybe things would be okay after all.

Rachel beamed when she heard a knock on her door, "Finn you're early, she began but stopped when she saw who was at the door. "Puck I."

Puck pushed his way inside, "smells good."

"Puck you need to leave Finn will be here soon," Rachel pleaded as she tugged on his arm.

Puck pulled it away, "tell me you love me," he slurred.

Rachel cringed she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, "Puck you need to leave."

Puck walked over towards her desk and began looking at all of the pictures of her and Finn. "You really do love him don't you?"

Rachel nodded, "yes I do and I hate hurting him like this."

"Two years Rachel!" Puck screamed.

Rachel jumped.

"We have been together secretly for two years," he said quitter as tears welled up in his eyes.

Rachel softened, "I know Noah and I'm sorry I let it get that far, but I do love Finn with everything inside if me."

"But you love me too right?" Puck pleaded.

"Yes but in the end it will always be him," Rachel said as she held the door open indicating she wanted him to leave.

Puck took the hint and walked out.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked as he noticed how quiet Rachel had been all night.

Rachel turned towards him and smiled, "of course you're here."

Finn grinned as he pulled Rachel onto his lap and held her close.

Rachel smiled as she fell asleep the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn sighed as he threw the football back and forth to his teammate. He had a lot on his mind so he wasn't paying much attention to things going on around him.

"Yo Finn head's up," his team mate Rob said as he tossed the ball in his direction, Finn glanced up just as the ball bounced off his chest and hit the ground with a thud. "Dude what's the deal?"

"Just not feeling it man," Finn grumbled as he walked off the field towards the locker room.

Rob just nodded as he grabbed the football and continued tossing it up in the air.

Finn's was deep in thought he knew Rachel was seeing someone else, he just wasn't sure just yet if it was Puck or not. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called.

"Hudson my office now," his coach yelled at him

"Yes sir," Finn said as he took a seat across from his coach.

"Son you are one of the best quarterback's I have ever laid eyes on, but you are going to blow it if you don't get your shit together."

Finn swallowed, "I'm sorry sir, I will not let you down. I promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear," his coach said as he stood up and slapped him on the shoulder.

Finn gave him a half smile before turning and leaving.

Finn became concerned when he went to open his dorm room door to find it already open, he took a few steps inside and jumped when he noticed the figure sitting on his bed.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Puck asked as he reached over and turned on the lamp.

"I have had a lot going on," Finn answered as he shrugged his jacket off and set it on his desk chair before taking a seat across from his best friend.

"Dude what has gotten into lately, it's like you don't care about your friends or football anymore."

"Rachel's' cheating on me," Finn said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Pucks' heart broke for his best friend and the pain he knew he was the cause of, "what makes you think that?"

Finn took a deep breath before answering, "I remember when I first met her how vibrant she was. She made me feel like a man and she showed me what it was like to feel alive and now she's so distant and cold, I feel like I don't know her anymore."

"Look man I can't tell you what's going in in her head, but I will tell you she's an amazing girl. I mean she's funny and smart and her love for musicals is adorable," Puck rambled on.

It was then that Finn's worst fear was confirmed his soulmate was in love with his best friend and he died a little more inside.

"Finn is that you?" Rachel called as she saw a light come on in her bathroom.

"It's me," Puck answered as he turned off the light and walked towards her.

Rachel took a step back, "I can't do this Puck. I can't keep hurting him like this."

Puck nodded, "I agree, that night at the party was a mistake. You were mad at him and I took advantage."

"The fault is not all yours," Rachel said as she took his hand a placed her over her heart.

"I'm sorry Noah but I have to say goodbye I love Finn."

Puck wiped away tears as he kissed Rachel's cheek and walked out the door.

Rachel fell to the bed in tears as she recalled the night she fell for her boyfriend's best friend.

Flashback:

"Are you okay?" Puck asked as he noticed Rachel in the middle of a crowd of people on the verge of tears.

She shook her head no and let him lead her into an empty room. "What happened? Where's Finn?

"He left, the coach wanted to talk about drills so he left," Rachel said as tears fell down her beautiful face. "He cares more about football than me."

"Come one you can't really believe that, "Puck said.

Rachel wiped her eyes, "It just seems like we are in a rut."

Puck nodded.

"He's so sweet and caring, and then one day the littlest thing can set him off."

"He's under a lot of stress," Puck defended him.

"I know," Rachel pouted.

Puck took a deep breath, "look I have known Finn my whole life, and he loves you and why wouldn't he? You're smart, and funny, and your love of musicals especially Funny Girl makes you something special. You're an amazing woman Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "how do you know all these things about me?"

Puck smiled, "I listen." He then leaned in an kissed her lips softly.

And it was then Rachel knew she was in trouble and she was falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn looked around the restaurant, he wished he could just enjoy the fact that he and Rachel were together at last but he couldn't get the image of her and Puck out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she reached across the table and took his hand.

Finn gave her a half smile, "I'm fine just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just about football and you," Finn trailed off.

Rachel smiled, "are you worried about the big game?"

Finn nodded as the waiter set their food down and walked away.

Rachel continued to watch Finn as they both began to eat.

"There's this new dance club a friend told me about if you would like to go," Rachel said as she took Finn's hand.

"Sure sounds fun," Finn grinned as he allowed Rachel to lead the way.

Rachel smiled as she dragged him inside the crowded club.

Finn smiled as Rachel pulled him close to sway to the sounds of John Legend over the speakers.

She looked up at him and smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

Finn couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He loved her so much despite what she was doing and it was then he knew what he had to do.

"You have been awfully quiet tonight. Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked as she and Finn headed towards her door room.

"I'm fine really," Finn said as he followed her inside.

Rachel smiled at him as she took off her jacket and threw it onto the chair. She motioned for him as she lay on the bed.

Finn grinned as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it near Rachel's he then crawled in beside her on the bed.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him deeply, she tangled her hands in his hair as she pulled him on top of her. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered against his lips.

Finn smiles as he leans in recapturing Rachel's lips with his own.

Clothes are quickly discarded and hands are wondering aimlessly over the other's body.

"Finn please," Rachel begs as she cups his cheek tenderly.

Finn nods as he enters her.

Rachel moans in pleasure as she arches her back and run hers nails down his back.

Finn continues thrusting as he kisses and suck Rachel's neck before returning to her lips. "I love you," he whispers as he kisses her forehead tenderly.

Rachel smiles as she looks deep into his eyes, "I love you too." She then moans in pleasure as she climaxes.

Finn pulls out and pulls her into his arms.

Rachel lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him.

"Rachel I love you more than I could ever put into words," Finn says as he turns so he can look into her eyes.

Rachel smiles, "I love you too."

"Then do something for me."

Rachel sits up with a confused expression, "what is it?"

"Marry me," Finn says as he sits up and goes to his jacket pocket pulling out the ring before going back to the bed.

"Finn I," Rachel begins but is cut off.

"Look we have loved each other for five years and I don't know what the future holds but I want you in mine, "Finn says as he slides the ring on her finger.

Rachel wipes away tears as she nods her head, "yes Finn I will marry you."


End file.
